


The Lusty Shopkeep and Naughty Doctor

by Thealien



Series: Brynn [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Control, Rope Bondage, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealien/pseuds/Thealien
Summary: Brynn catches Julian in her shop, again, and he gets a far more thorough pat down than he expected.Set in prologue, during the pat-down scene. No spoilers.Featuring Brynn, the transwoman apprentice, discovering a new taste for sadism.





	The Lusty Shopkeep and Naughty Doctor

Julian froze as the door opened and a familiar mountain of a woman stepped in. For a brief moment, he thought to hide, but when her gaze met his, he found he couldn’t move.

            “Doctor.” Surprise in her eyes, but she didn’t flinch back like he would have expected her to; she glances behind her and then steps into the shop properly, pulling the door shut.

He had expected her to shout for the guards then, too, but she just looks at him, patient.

            “Brynn!” He finds his voice and winces inwardly at the almost-crack. “Fancy seeing you here. At… your shop.” He flounders for a moment and she bites the inside of her cheek to contain a smile. “I was… in the neighborhood and wanted to see if you got home all right.” He gestures at her, a wide grin. “And here you are, getting home all right. Marvelous, I’ll stop wringing my hands.” She tilts her head, curiosity and amusement clear.

            “I’m glad to see you safe too, though I didn’t expect to see you here, again.” Her gaze sweeps his form, evaluating, and he has the sudden urge to cover himself. “Though… I know for a fact that I locked this door, with magic. Which means you’ve either broken in, or…” Julian grimaces.

            “I have a key.” He fidgets.

There’s a long pause and then he clicks his tongue with a sigh. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small key. He holds it out to her in offering.

            “If it makes any difference, I won’t… be using it again.”

Brynn takes the key, studying it a moment, and then fixes him with the same patient eyes. He swallows and is once again struck by the desire to hide from her, but whatever it is she finds apparently pleases her, as she breaks the stare to move closer, setting the key on the counter with a soft _plink!_ She turns to lean back against the counter, considering him out of the corner of her eye.

Odd for him to have a key, and to the backroom, no less. But she had it back, now, and it was more a question for Asra, anyway.

Julian holds his breath at the sudden proximity, she’s just inches away from him, and he actually has to tilt his head back to see her profile. She must be nearly seven feet tall and he chews the inside of his cheek as he tries not to stare. She turns her head to peer down at him, a thoughtful expression.

            “What really brings you to my humble shop? Perhaps another reading you won’t listen to?” He barks out a laugh.

            “Well, I really did want to make sure you made it home.” Brynn smiles at the genuine answer and he returns it before looking away. “But I came… for answers.”

            “Did you find them?” He shakes his head, slowly.

Asra wasn’t here… and there was nothing like a map or something to clue as to where he went this time. Just the same plush bed he remembered, ridiculous old books, and a whole lot of dried herbs.

He blinks back and looks up to see Brynn looking worried and he flashes teeth.

            “Oh, I hope you don’t take me for a _thief_. I’m many things, but not that.” She frowns and he grins up at her. “But… you wouldn’t take my word for it, would you?”

Brynn is clearly surprised as he sheds his overcoat, letting it flare out dramatically before flopping down to the ground. He unbuttons his waistcoat, feeling a thrill of excitement as she watches, eyes glittering, and then throws it open, exposing his bare chest.

He lifts his hands, palms up, in supplication, and he puts on his best salacious grin.

            “Search me. If you find anything of yours, I’ll show myself to the stocks.” His face twists, confidence and a challenge on top of a sneer, and Brynn feels a half-flutter of excitement. “Go ahead, search until you’re satisfied.”

He bows his head, an unnecessary gesture with her height, and fights back a smirk at the faint hint of flush to her cheeks. But, instead of backing away, she turns to face him properly, interest clear. He feels his heartbeat picking up pace as her eyes slowly take him in. She shamelessly inspects him head to toe, eyes lingering on his chest and the russet-trail of fine hair disappearing into his pants, and then she meets his eyes.

            “You know,” She starts, in a low, deep voice. “I will.”

Julian goes still with shock and her eyes fairly shine.

            “You’re… just full of surprises, aren’t you?” He summons up a lusty smile, getting an approving look in return. “Don’t be shy. I promise I’ll be good.”

            “Somehow, I doubt that.” She says and then examines him again.

She takes a half-step forward and takes one of his hands; she sandwiches it between hers and he watches as she works her way up his forearm, fingers tensing along lean muscle. 

            “You have such lovely hands, Brynn. You can squeeze a little harder... I won’t mind.”

His brazen smile falters when she takes him up on the offer; one giant hand nearly manages to encircle his entire bicep and he bites his lip. Her touch is firmer, definitely, but not quite hard enough, and his swallows a wistful sigh.

            “Come to think of it… I haven’t gotten a good look at you in daylight before.” Amused eyes meet his.

            “That _would_ require you to stop breaking into my home.” She says.

She trails one hand along his collarbone to dig fingers into his other shoulder and he quickly laughs, covering the soft noise that almost escaped.

            “Ah, but there’s no fun in that.” He declares and she squeezes his arm, tightly; a glance to her hand shows that she’s managed to wrap his arm entirely in her grip.

He stares at that, barely noticing the burning of his cheeks, and she releases him with a hum. He immediately misses the crushing pressure of her hand. She comes to the end of his wrist and he finds his tongue again.

            “You’re even stronger than I thought.” She raises an eyebrow and he grins. “Oh, I’d love to get a good feel of you…”

His wrist twists out of her grip and a quick hand catches hers, trying to pull her closer. Both eyebrows lift nearly to her hairline and she doesn’t move, letting him tug uselessly at her.

It’s like trying to move an actual mountain. No matter how hard he yanked, her arm didn’t so much as budge. He looks up, frustrated, and suddenly finds himself eye-level with a broad chest and he has to crane backwards to see Brynn.

            “I don’t _believe_ I said you could touch me.” Her tone is considering, reflective, but her eyes hold a clear order.

His hand goes limp on her wrist and then quickly returns to his side. He stays still, feeling blood rush all over his face, and other places if he’s honest, and chews his bottom lip. She doesn’t look satisfied though, something clearly wrong, and his mind races to come up with the solution.

His hands are taken and then lifted to hover in the air, palms up, and he swallows. He lets his head drop forward, submissively, and a hand cups his cheek.

            “Very good. Now, stay _still_.” He nods, keeping his head low, and then a massive hand settles on his shoulder, thumb pressing into the hollow of his throat, and Brynn steps around him.

            “I’ve been a shop keep a long time, Doctor.” She offers, conversationally, and her hand tenses on his shoulder, bracing. “Thieves can be quite clever.”

            “I… can’t imagine stealing from _you_.” He replies and shivers as a hot palm pressed into the small of his back; she laughs.

            “No? You’ve broken in twice. And if I’m not mistaken, you were trying to frighten me the first time.”

She holds him still as her hand explores his back. Not an inch is spared and then he nearly bites through his lip as her body suddenly is against him. He valiantly resists his knees buckling and her hand trailed over his stomach. He’s brought flush against her, her body curving to maximize contact, and he presses back into her.

            “Are you always this,” Julian starts but loses it when she ghosts over a nipple. “…thorough?” She hums and then both hands settle on his hips.

            “Only for particularly demanding clients.”

Her hands slip into his pockets and his hips buck, instinctively, as she brushes against his clothed erection. He’s just not sure if it was intentional or not and then she pulls away. A whine escapes his throat at the loss and he turns to find her examining his knife.

            “Don’t… don’t worry about that.” Brynn’s eyes meet his as she unsheathed it and he wets his lips; she turns back to examine the fine edge and he can practically hear his nerves begging. “But… I am happy to see you. Be happier to show you.”

His incorrigible smile is back, she doesn’t need to look at him to see it, and she snorts. The knife is placed on the counter and she turns back to him to give him something he could only describe as A Look.

            “Do you have _permission_ to move?” Brynn asks and he takes a sharp breath.

            “I, no. No, I don’t.” She clears the distance and towers over him; he lets his head hang low, peering up through his curls.

On one hand, it was effective the first time at avoiding punishment, while on the other… maybe she’ll punish him anyway. He swallows, hope twisting both ways, and waits.

She takes his chin and brings him upwards until he’s standing on tiptoe. Excitement is obvious in his gaze as she leans down and his eyes flutter shut and he feels more than hears her amused rumble. She stops, her lips an infinitesimal distance away from his, and he opens his eye in surprise when the expected contact doesn’t come.

“Are you always so disobedient?” He has to wrench his eyes away from her mouth; her eyes are unreadable in their intensity.

“Are… you going to punish me?” He notes a flicker of surprise in her face, replaced quickly by intrigue, and she smiles.

She lets him go, suddenly, and once he’s balanced, she starts to circle him.

Brynn ignores him when he sways towards her as she crests past his back, but he manages to catch himself. He’s going to be good, now; there was a promise in that smile, even if she didn’t say anything. She makes it back to his front and nods at him, serious.

            “Alright, nothing _too_ suspicious on your top half.”

Before he can retort, her hands take his waist and then, abruptly, he’s twirled to face the counter and a firm hand at his back bends him down. Automatically, his hands smack into the glass top as he catches himself. Shock quickly becomes arousal at the manhandling and he rests his forehead against the cool glass, taking a few settling breaths.

            “You can move your head and arms. Make yourself comfortable.” Brynn says as she drops into a crouch and he twists his head over his shoulder to watch as she unlaces his boots.

            “What… what are you doing?” He asks and she hums.

            “Someone once managed to stuff an entire pound of herbs down their boots.” Her eyes flick to his. “You’re clever enough to have some tricks of your own.”

He obediently lifts his feet one at a time to lose both boots and then socks. She slides up one calf, stopping just when she reaches the thigh, and then moves to the other. Her fingers dig into the muscle, rubbing out tension in the guise of checking him for stolen goods, and he lets his eyes lid, watching her.

            “Not an inch of me is going to escape your eye, is it?” Julian doesn’t attempt to hide his shaky breath.

            “Of course not. Who knows what you could be hiding?” She says and whatever he had planned to say is lost in a surprised moan as her hands suddenly grip the firm swell of his ass, kneading the muscle there.

His head falls forward, his stance widening invitingly, as Brynn blatantly gropes him. Then she rises to her feet to curl over him, pressing him down into the hard edge of the counter. He pushes back against her and feels a thick hardness against him; he bites his lip and tastes blood as he bows as deep as he can.

            “Oh, doctor.” Hot breath against the side of his face and huge hands hold his hips still. “Are you not feeling well?”

            “I, I’m,” A hand slides between him and counter and palms his cock through his trousers; a low whine escapes his lips.

Brynn grins but before she can do anything else, they both hear smart rapping on the door. She sighs, burying her face in his hair, and he curses his luck. He feels a hand in his pocket again and light fingers trace the hard line of his cock. She hums, pleased, as he twists his hips towards the touch, chewing his lip.  

            “Next time.” A promise, heavy with intent, and then she presses a kiss to his neck. “But for now, I’d recommend the backroom or upstairs.”

She pulls off of him, heavy with reluctance, and leaves Julian shivering from the sudden chill.

            “I don’t suppose you could magic them away.” Brynn laughs as she helps him retrieve his clothing, piling it in his arms.

            “Unlikely. Even odds it’s the Countess’s handmaid to bring me back.”

The knocking turns to pounding and she looks at him, expectant. He hesitates.

            “Next time… call me Julian.” He says and then dashes off to the backroom.

He can hear the low talking, an oddly familiar voice, as he quickly redresses. Something jabs him in the leg, oddly, and he reaches into his pocket to find the backroom key, returned. An odd smile quirks his lips as he remembers the bare whisper to his neck, but he shakes it off. Straining his ears, he finds that they’re still talking, so he creeps open the backdoor and then slips out.

He’s almost home free when the front door is thrown open and the last person he expected to see strides out, linked-arms with Brynn.

Pasha stares at him and his eyes flick apologetically towards Brynn, who just looks resigned. She rubs her forehead as Pasha rushes him, shouting a hundred things all at once, and then grabs his ear to drag him away.

Brynn wonders, absently, when she’ll next run into him again. Glancing down ruefully at the tenting in her skirt, _how_ Portia managed to not notice she’s no idea, but she hopes it’s soon. But, it’s time to go hear an announcement, assuming Portia makes it back in time to give it. A wave of her hand and the not-so-little problem is disguised and she’s off to the town square.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luckily, Brynn had been able to convince the Countess that there was ‘important matters’ for her to handle back at the shop, so, with any hope, either Julian would return tonight or she’d be able to leave him a note in the morning.

Of places to hide from the guards, a closed magician’s shop wasn’t bad.

And despite the Countess’s assertions, Brynn found the whole idea of Julian being a murderer… hard to believe. Not to mention her distaste for the idea of hunting a man just to kill him.

She sighs and picks up her mug; she takes a long draught of the cool, sweet wine. She flips through her book, contemplating, and pauses when she feels a familiar presence at the backdoor. She smiles as a lock is turned, the door is opened, and hesitant footsteps creep in. She sets the book aside and waits.

She watches from her seat across from the counter, half-hidden behind a plant, as the beaded curtain is drawn open and Julian walks in, his plague mask firmly in place. He glances around the room as he pulls off thick leather gloves.

            “Welcome back, doctor.” She says and he whirls to her; his mask obstructs his face. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle.”

            “Brynn! I… came back, earlier. You weren’t here.” He pulls off the mask and then shifts, fingers using the smooth surface like a worry stone. “I didn’t expect the key back.”

Then he pauses and darts a hand to his pocket; she raises hers to stop the motion.

            “Keep it. I’d rather you use a key than break in and… I find I like your company.”

She leans back in her chair and he grins, setting his mask and gloves onto the counter behind him.

            “Consider it mutual.” He strolls forward and then pauses, fidgeting. “So, did you want to play lusty shopkeep and naughty doctor again?”

His nerves were subtle in his eye, just a hint of uncertainty, and she picks up her mug drain her drink, leaving him wriggling on the question. She sets it down again, empty, and then crooks a finger to him, summoning him closer.

            “I’m of two minds. On one hand,” Brynn pauses to raise an eyebrow at Julian hovering above her and, after a quiet moment, he slowly drops to his knees; she reaches out and ruffles his hair, approvingly. “You are so very _cute_ when you blush, and I’m quite curious to see how far I can push you.”

He promptly flushes and she’d swear it was on purpose if he wasn’t obviously embarrassed about it. But he looks pleased, too.

            “There’s only one way to find that out.” His teeth flash and she leans forward to cup his cheek.

Julian goes still, looking up at her, and she considers his face, eyeing him with interest.

            “On the other hand, you disobeyed me _twice_ earlier.” She says and he wets his lips, somehow even more eager about that. “I’ve never had any interest in sadism before, but,” she swipes her thumb over his lip and they part, a hot puff of air as he looks up at her. “I _do_ find the idea of getting you red all over rather exciting.”

            “Which… are you going to pick?” He asks, immediately, and she hums before leaning forward.

He’s scooped off the ground, lifted with only a small strain, and plopped into her lap. He went stock-still when she picked him up and now stares at her, face tinged and mouth fallen open in shock. So, she takes her time rearranging him to her liking.

Brynn turns him sideways, to curl her arm around his back, and drapes beautifully long legs over the edge of the chair. Her fingers twitch over the buttons of his shirt, but leaves them alone, and then she takes his face in hand again.

            “Well, before we do _anything_ , I had some questions.” She says and he swallows, torn between letting his head drop so she can do whatever she wants and resuming being shocked about being moved as easily as one moves a doll.

            “A-ask away!” Julian manages to get out and she smiles.

            “Do you have anything that’s absolutely not allowed?”

The least sexy one first, certainly. She doesn’t intend this to be a clinical discussion, but it was important that this one be answered with a clear mind.

Lust has an amazing ability to make one agree to foolish things.

A myriad of emotions- mostly surprise- flick across his face before he turns serious. She strokes his cheek one last time, approving, before settling back in her comfy chair. She had been worried a moment that he may joke, but he seemed to understand that this was important to her.

            “Don’t tie me up and leave me alone.” He says, finally, and she nods. “Other than that… I’m easy.” A grin and then he turns his gaze on her. “I don’t suppose this is a _mutual_ questioning?”

            “Of course. Communication is important.”

            “If Pasha hadn’t interrupted us…” He pauses, meaningfully, and she laughs.

Brynn sets a hand on his thigh, fingers drumming on the warm muscle there.

            “I was planning on pounding you over that counter, assuming you had similar interest.” She admits, freely, and his eye glimmers. “Though I hadn’t decided between calling it a cavity search or pretending to be a concerned healer.”

He laughs, a delighted sound, and shifts on her lap, feeling what was decidedly _not_ a stuffed sock, or knife, or anything other than a quickly-growing-interested cock. Her eyes lid a bit and then a hand at his waist stills his motion.

            “Question two,” She clears her throat and he nods. “What is it you like?”

            “Anything except the first one.” A quick reply and she raises an eyebrow, silently challenging him, and he lets his lips spread in a slow grin. “I take what I can _get_ , Brynn. And… I’m pretty good at taking it.”

He bows his head even as he colors, peeking up through eyelashes, and she has to chuckle. She reaches to him to settle a hand on his throat and she feels him swallow, pulse racing against the touch. She pulls him close to her and he’s flushed, nice and bright like she likes, with eager eye for her perusal.

            “You do have a clear preference as far as dominance goes.” She remarks, letting her fingers tense slightly. “May I take your shirt off?”

His eye has gone glassy and she waits, patient, for him to realize it was a question.

            “You… can be a little rougher, you know.” He offers and she smiles.

            “If you can endure just a little longer, I have nearly a mile of rope upstairs and have spent my evening reading some _fascinating_ theory on the use of pain that I’d love to try out…”

“You’ve been reading _what_?” He asks and she releases him to fetch the book just behind his head; she places it in his hands and gets an uncertain look before he opens it.

Brynn watches as red starts at the tips of his ears and then trails down. He wets his lips unconsciously as he flips through, far too fast to read, but there are more than a few _diagrams_. She strokes his back, ever patient, if a touch warm.  

He comes to the bookmarked page and, sending a heated look her way, turns to it and swallows. A soft noise escapes his lips and she touches his cheek, drawing his attention back to her.

            “May I take your shirt off?” A shaky nod and the book is returned to her; she replaces it on its shelf and then slides a hand down his chest.

Buttons pop open as she goes and he fidgets but stays still, head bowed. He’s quick to slip his arm through the holes so she can carefully fold the waistcoat and set it on the table beside her. His tunic follows and he shivers as her gaze falls hotly on him.

            “Look at that.” Brynn murmurs, lifting his chin so she can study the pink tinging his chest, and then bring him closer to her face.

He’s surprised into a kiss, long and slow, but exceedingly thorough, and when she pulls away, he takes in a whoosh of air.

            “Not… my usual.” Julian offers and she slips her arm under his knees. “But sti-”

His words become a gasp when she stands, abruptly, and his hands clutch to her; he feels a rumbling chuckle through her body.

            “So _cute_.” She says, the hand on his back rubbing a soothing circle, and he gives her an indignant look. “Mm. Before I steal you away,” Her gaze turns serious. “Say stop, and we stop. No questions asked. Understood?”

He nods, having expected it, and gets a searching gaze. She finds whatever it is she’s looking for because she starts off, up the stairs.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Julian is placed, gently, on the ground, and then guided to stand. Before he can look around the room, he’s pulled flush to Brynn, and groans aloud as her hands encircle his waist. A demanding mouth plunders his and he’s walked backwards until he hits a wall.

Her thigh is shoved between his legs and then her hands drag him forward to grind him roughly against the firm muscle. He gasps and she bites his lip, pulling a high keen out of him.

            “Thought, you said,” Julian can barely keep his eye open, let alone speak, but he pushes on valiantly as Brynn forces him to hump her leg. “Rope…?”

            “After. First,” A fist in his hair yanks him to her lips and he yields to her assault. “I need you naked.”

Dimly, he wonders if she intends to wear his trousers out via friction, but then she starts sucking a mark into his neck, so if she wants him to ride her leg for the next year or so, that’s fine, he can do that.

            “ _Good_ , Julian.” Praise, punctuated by a sharp bite, and he whimpers as his head falls to the side.

If she keeps doing this, he won’t last long, and he suspects she won’t be pleased if he comes before she says so.

But her hands stop pulling him, even though his hips stutter and want to continue, and he can hear the faint clink of his belt being undone. Her leg slides out from between his and he whines at the loss, pressing his thighs together on trembling knees. A hand on his abdomen settles him.

            “Steady.” She says and then drops down to her knees.

Which… isn’t that short. She’s only a little below his collarbone. He sets his hands on her shoulders, bracing himself cautiously, and she leans forward to press a kiss to his sternum as she quickly removes his boots, again.

Then he feels a cool breeze as his pants are pulled down; automatically, he steps out of each leg and then they’re set aside. His undershorts follow shortly after and then he’s naked, shivering, and being studied by her.

Julian can feel the flush creeping along his body as she shamelessly looks him over, lust obvious in her gaze.

            “Should I pose?”

Her fingers flutter along his sides and she tilts her head up to him, fixing him with a dazzling smile.

            “Mm, next time, definitely. Perhaps a strip tease.”

Brynn’s breath is hot, skittering up his skin, and she presses burning, open-mouthed kisses against his chest. Her fingers dig into his thin hips, keeping him standing, and he clutches her shoulders for much the same reason.

            “For now, I’d like to taste you.”

He shudders at the breath over his spit-slicked skin and, seeing no objection in him, she resumes devouring.

Julian’s head falls back against the wall as she wraps her lips around his nipple, dragging the edge of teeth.

            “H-harder, I can take, more.” He begs, arching, and keens loudly as she obliges him.

Sparks dance in his eyes and she pulls away with an obscene popping sound. One hand leaves his hip to grab one rounded buttock, squeezing appreciatively, and he’s torn between pushing against it and trying to lift up into her mouth as it trails down.

Brynn gives a final kiss to his jutting hipbone before sliding back on her heels, giving his ass another grope. He manages to force his eye open again and finds her looking up at him, almost thoughtfully.

            “Think you could take some edging?” She asks and he nods, quickly.

            “I, I can be good.” Her eyes dance at the reply.

She releases his ass to take his cock in hand, instead, and he wets his lips as he tries, valiantly, to maintain the eye contact. Her touch is light, at first, gauging, and then she smiles. It’s a wicked one, it sends a thrill through his spine, and she moves forward again.

            “I _heartily_ recommend being good.”

Her mouth is just above the head of his cock, he can feel the steam of her breath, and he attempts to not bite through his lip. Her eyes don’t leave his, and after several seconds, he realizes she’s waiting for an answer.

God, he has no idea what she wants him to say.

            “D-do you want me to beg?” Julian tries and her eyebrows quirk, but so do her lips, and he latches onto the idea. “Because I am _not_ above begging. Or, anything, really.”

He offers her a shaky grin and gets a ghostlike brush against his cock, the barest hint of a kiss.

            “A _nything_? Tell me, how much do you want this?”

Her mouth opens and a huff of warm, inviting air blows over him, making his cock twitch in her grasp, and he barely can hold back the instinctive thrust.

            “So much.” He groans but knows that’s not enough. “Been thinking about it all day, since you bent me over.”

She squeezes him, just on the edge of too hard, and he takes in a sharp breath.

            “You were thinking about me sucking you off?” Brynn prompts, eyes glittering, and he shakes his head as a new burning rush of blood hits his cheeks.

            “I thought about sucking you off.” Julian admits and she strokes his cock, firmly; a reward, for his honesty, and he swallows the whine. “I felt you, how, how _big_ you are.”

A breathy chuckle as Brynn brushes another kiss along the side of his cock, smearing precome on those lovely, plush lips.

            “Is that it? Do you _like_ that I’m bigger than you?” He nods, jerkily.

            “I didn’t touch myself, I _waited_.” He pants and gets a surprised, but pleased look.

            “Really?” The surprise quickly fades to lust and she pushes forward again. “Good. I did too.”

And then that hot, hot mouth descends, sucking him in with almost no warning, and he would have collapsed if it wasn’t for her hand suddenly on his chest, pinning him the wall.

Julian’s hands flutter all along her back, up her shoulders, smoothing long hair, and then back down again. He can feel her chuckle reverberate through her and then up his cock and he moans, throatily.

            “So worth waiting.” He groans.

Brynn’s moving quickly, almost like she intends to finish him off, here, and he wouldn’t mind that, no, not at all, but some dim part of his brain recalls the question she asked him, not too long ago.

She swears she could count his heartbeat through his cock right now as she bobs up and down. She keeps track of the way he shudders, the hand occasionally trying to grab her head before he remembers himself, and the pitch of his moans. As he starts to lose control, instinctive twitches pushing against her, she starts pulling away.

Cautiously, Brynn releases his hip and he sags for a moment before catching himself.  She slides off his cock slowly, following her mouth with a tight grip, and he shudders as she hollows her cheeks on the head, tongue tracing down the sensitive glans.

But then she pops off entirely, hand slowly jacking up and down, and licks his taste off her lips. He pulls his eye open, blearily looking down at her, and she grins.

            “Got real quiet there, beautiful. Don’t tell me I was boring you.”

            “B-boring me? With you doing th-at?” His voice jumps as she tightens her grip, just on the edge of pain. “My _dear_ , if I was too quiet it was because I forgot how to make sounds.”

Entirely too eloquent for Brynn’s tastes and she resolves to have the man incoherent before the night is through.

            “Though I, ah, wouldn’t say no to more.” Hope in his voice as he almost-asks.

Brynn hums, thoughtful, and swipes her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing precome. She pauses in the slow pump of her hand to thoroughly coat him in his slick and he watches, eager, and chewing his lip again.

            “More, like this?” She drags her hand, slowly, up and down, but with a firm, tight grip. “Or like this?” Faster now, but light, just tight enough to be felt, and he feels his breath hitch as she alternates between the two, demonstrating.

            “Don’t, don’t suppose I could have,” Julian’s hips stutter as she bends to lick a stripe up the base of his cock, evidentially not finding him slicked enough. “Your, ah. Mouth?”

She grins at that, but, shockingly, she obliges him. Her tongue flicks out to taste his precome and then she sinks down, hilting him once more in her throat, and he fists her hair before releasing it, immediately.

But then she pulls off almost as quickly and he swallows a whine.

            “I’m sor-”

            “Don’t stop talking. How you’re feeling. What you _want_.” She orders and he blinks before nodding, mind spinning to form words when her heat engulfs his cock once more.

            “What I, oh, what I want?” Julian asks, eye fluttering shut as she hums, encouraging.

The vibrations shaking through him do quite the opposite and he nearly falls. Only her hands, quickly jumping to his hips, steady him as she sucks out his soul via his cock.

He looks down at the enormous hands encircling his waist and whimpers. He reaches down to set his own on top; his fingers are nearly as long as hers, but hers are so much thicker. Strong hands, with light calluses, almost rough on his skin.

            “Fuck.” He mutters and her eyes peer up at him, curious. “You’re _big_. You could just pick me up and _take_ me. Bend me over the counter. Up a wall. Up _this_ wall.”

His hips are stuttering under her grip and his cock spurts another rush of precome and she would grin if she didn’t have quite the mouthful.

Brynn pulls back, taking him in hand once more, but giving him the same firm, quick jacking she had been with her mouth.

            “Wouldn’t need the wall. I could just hold you up in my arms and fuck you.”

He really wasn’t that heavy, though it would be pushing her strength a little bit. He doesn’t need to know that.

Julian takes a ragged breath, chewing his lip, and nods, eye glazed over.

            “Just bounce you in the air. You wouldn’t be able to do anything but hold onto me and _take_ it.”

            “I’m, Brynn,” He says, whimpers really, and she smiles, inwardly. “Just, just a little,”

His words are cut off by a heady whine when she lets go of his cock, almost entirely, and he almost looks betrayed.

            “Oh, pet.” She clucks her tongue, fingers so painfully _light_ on his cock, just tracing the hard, red line. “Are you going to be good for me?”

He stares at her for a moment, like he’s considering. His breath is heavy and his cock juts forward, so painfully hard, and then he swallows. He breathes, shakily, and wets his lips.

            “Yes.” There’s a hesitation in his voice and she waits, expectant. “But, I, ah. I _am_ going to get to come tonight?”

Brynn comes up higher, to face him, and he looks so uncertain, torn.

            “Denial isn’t much fun, at least for me.” She answers and he looks relieved. “If you think you can wait, I’m still very curious about that masochistic streak you’ve been teasing with.”

            “Oh, then yes, a hundred times. And, you, you mentioned ropes, too.”

He’s eager again, eye bright, and she stands up only to dips down to steal his mouth. He opens to her immediately, reaching up to meet her and groaning as she pulls him taut to her body.

            “Y-you’re still clothed.” Julian gasps and she nips his abused bottom lip, noting that he’d bitten it swollen.

            “Do you really want to discuss my clothing or shall I go ahead and tie you up now?”

            “Second one, definitely, definitely the second one.” He answers quickly and she laughs, claiming a quick kiss again.

Brynn guides him to the bed but stops just before it. She manipulates his body and he lets her, feeling his eye lid as he becomes malleable clay in her strong, strong hands.

            “Very good, beautiful.” She says, ruffling his hair, and he feels a flush of pleasure.

She draws his spine up straight, his arms held out and aloft, and then sturdy, smooth rope is quickly wound and tied around him.

He’s barely conscious of it, just the feeling of it brushing against his skin, and Brynn’s light touches. And the praise, constant, just buzzing through him like little pops of pleasure; her telling him how good he was doing, how radiant he looked, and how much she wanted him.

Julian feels himself being pulled upwards and blinks, slowly. His arms are bound, his legs too? He looks around and feels a soft hand touch his cheek. He meets Brynn’s gaze and feels a thrill at the hot look she gives him.

            “Nothing pinching you, right? Nothing too tight?” He shakes his head, but she checks over the ropes anyways.

Her fingers slip beneath them, testing the strength, and feeling along his skin. His arms are bound behind his back, tied to one another, but his legs aren’t bound, just a little stiff.

            “Good, good… Now,” A finger taps his mouth meaningfully and he blinks. “I don’t mind if you lose your words, but don’t you go muffling yourself on me. The shops’ got the strongest silencing spells I know.”

Julian considers his mouth and then swallows.

            “Ar-” His voice is fuzzy and he swallows again. “Are you sure?” He gets a brilliant grin.

She stands up and then pulls him off the wall, a possessive hand curling around his waist.

            “You thinking about testing them out?”

A finger hooked into the rope lying across his chest drags him forward, he stumbles but quickly rights himself, and she lets go to sit on the edge of the bed. Julian sways in front of her, unsure, and she crooks a finger at him. He falls, obediently.

His eye shuts once her hands touch his body, trusting her implicitly to catch him. And she does, carefully guiding him over her lap so that she can rest a hand on one buttock with his head on the bed, twisted so he can look up at her. He can see her, barely, out of the corner of his eye.  

            “Spanking seemed like the obvious first choice, to me. I _like_ touching you, and it involved the most of that.” Her tone is conversational, but he can feel the hard line of her cock pressing against him.

Julian wriggles slightly, attempting enticing, and earns a sharp pinch.

            “ _You_ will stay still. I won’t make you count them, this time, but before I start,” Her hand rubs a deceptively soothing circle against his skin. “What do you do if you don’t want this anymore?”

His mind trickles backwards, baffled briefly by the notion of not wanting this.

            “I say… stop.” Muffled in the blanket, but clear enough.

            “Exactly right.” The genuine praise makes him shifty even as it warms him.

He practically buzzes with excitement when she turns back to his bottom. One hand is resting at the small of his back, bracing him, while the other is just running lightly along his skin. She hesitates but can feel his desire… and her own.

Quite odd, but when you’ve got a gorgeous man draped over your lap, bare-assed and ready for a spanking, do you really _need_ to question it?

The first smack is a little too soft, just a brief sting, and he pushes up against her.

            “That didn’t sound right.” She mutters and he sucks in his bottom lip.

            “Harder. _Much_ harder.” She nods slowly, considering, and the tense moment between her hand arcing backwards and actually making contact is electric.

It's also much more like it. A firm, resounding smack, and his cock twitches, trapped between them, as his heartrate skyrockets

            “Oh, I… see why that’s appealing.” Brynn says, clearly surprised, and strokes the heated skin before delivering another harsh smack.

            “Should try this end.” He pants and she breathes a laugh.

She examines the clear outline of her hand with relish and then switches to the paler cheek, marking him with three strikes in quick succession.

Each hit makes him gasp and shift in her lap, grinding their cocks together, and her hand stings with the force she’s hitting him with, but clearly, it’s all just pleasure to him.

Brynn falls into a rhythm, alternating which part of his ass or thighs to target, and every so often she does two or three right on top of each other.

Julian feels raw, like an exposed nerve, and just the feeling of the air moving over his abused flesh makes him shudder. He can’t help the sharp cry that bolts through him with every strike and tears prick in the corners of his eyes as his cock is roughly dragged against her pants; his overstimulated body not sure if it’s too hard or not enough, but he needed to come what feels like hours ago and this sweet torture may drive him mad.

When he gives a particularly ardent cry, his hips giving a stuttered thrust against her, Brynn stops. She rubs her hands together, summoning coolness, and then sets them on the hot red flesh.

Julian gasps, at first darting away and then pressing into the soothing touch. She rubs and gently kneads the warm muscle.

            “You have the most perfect ass I’ve ever seen.” She says, trailing the coolness along, and he whimpers softly. “Oh, _pet_. That was a needy sound if I ever heard one.”

He’s rolled and she twists and somehow he finds himself curled against her chest; they’re in the bed now, she’s resting against the headboard, and the scratchy pants against his still-raw skin makes him wiggle, but a firm hand at his hip stops him.

A hand cups his cock and he whines, wordless; the only thing stopping him from riding it to freedom is the slight tensing of her hand, a warning. He stills and feels a kiss against the top of his head.

            “You did such a good job.” Her hand curls around his cock, pumping lightly, and he pants. “I’m very proud of you. And you look so _pretty_ like this, all trussed up.”

Brynn’s hand leaves his hip to tug gently at his hair, pulling him to the side so she can kiss him.

Thorough and patient and she palms the head of his cock to slick it with pre-come and make him moan into her mouth.

            “Oh, I just want to show you off. But also, keep you all for myself.”

A gentle squeeze and then she takes him properly in hand; her breath is hot at his ear and she pulls almost painfully hard.

            “Next time I’ll have a mirror ready, so you can watch this.” A broken cry and his shoulders tense. “You make such lovely noises, pet. It sounds like you’re close.”

Another squeeze and then slow drag, smearing pre-come all over him. Then she sped back up and he ground against her. She hisses out a slow breath as the lovely friction reminds her that she, too, is very close.

            “Are you going to come?” A whimper and aborted half-thrust and she pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his neck. “Come for me, Julian.” A murmur and he cries aloud, eyes slamming shut like gates.

Brynn’s teeth sink into her lip as Julian instinctively writhes against her, prolonging his orgasm with her touch, but the combination of his wriggling weight and the sight of his bliss is too much. She swallows back her own groan and mentally curses the fact that she hadn’t taken the five minutes to strip herself.

Julian pants, breath practically steaming the air, and then shifts, nuzzling closer. She puts her discomfort out of mind. She swipes his ejaculate onto her skirt- it’s ruined, anyhow- and then carefully sits him up. He sags against her immediately and she props him against her chest so she can untie his arms.

A few moments later, she’s rubbing him down with a soft washcloth. She had prepared a bucket of water, soap, and salve for this purpose, and finds herself doubly glad as post-orgasm Julian is a little clingy.

But she likes it, quite a bit. His eye watches her, open with sated warmth, as she carefully cleans his whole body from the sheen of sweat. When she rolls him onto his stomach, he wriggles until he could watch her again.

Now, outside the haze of lust, the harsh color of her marks on his pale skin makes her… unsettled. Though, they’re not near as dark as she would’ve expected, just a tinge past ‘pink’. She washes them, twice as thoroughly, and applies a nice thick coating of salve. Then she sets her hands over his reddened cheeks and sends a pulse of healing energy, activating its power.

And making it absorb faster, so she could minimize staining of her sheets.

Julian’s physical aftercare taken care of, she takes a step away from the bed and quickly strips, shuddering at the feeling of cool ejaculate sliding around her undershorts.

She cleans herself quickly and, glancing at Julian’s nudity, opts to just crawl back into bed. He lifts deadened arms at her, a clear request, and she tugs him against her chest.

They fall asleep almost immediately.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Julian wakes feeling heavy-limbed and comfortable. A hand is carding gently through his hair and he nuzzles back against the warm chest he’s using as a pillow as memory starts to trickle back in.

He recalls coming to Brynn’s shop, and the _delightful_ conversation, and then being carried upstairs… His cheeks heat as the rest becomes a little blurred, but clear enough on what happened.

            “And here I thought I’d be getting pounded over a counter.” He says, voice still rough from sleep, and she chuckles, not stopping stroking him.

            “You didn’t seem to mind last night.” He flushes but she pays him no mind, eyes shut.

They’re silent for a long minute; Brynn having every intention of going back to sleep and Julian wrestling with his memory, searching for a crucial moment and coming up empty. He sighs and Brynn mentally shakes herself to awareness.

            “…I’m not normally a selfish lover.” Guilt touches his voice and she peers down at him, confusion obvious, and he swallows. “You, ah. I normally make sure my partners…” He fidgets and understanding dawns in her eyes.

            “Came in my pants when you did.” Brynn’s voice holds no shame, just a simple fact, and she lets her eyes close again.

Doesn’t need to see to feel him gaping at her.

            “Y- what? You did?”

She buries her nose in his hair, snuggling, and ignoring his attempt to push back so he can look at her.

            “You were _very_ good.” Brynn yawns. “Your pretty little noises would make a rock come.”

Silence at her proclamation and she peeks through half-lidded eyes to see that his face is matching his hair now. She smiles and makes herself comfortable once more, burying her nose in auburn curls and sighing, pleased.  

            “Of course, now I _have_ to fuck you into something. Can’t be making promises I don’t keep and all that.”


End file.
